


Gingerpilot Recruitment Porn

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Job, Damerux, Gingerpilot, Hoe - Freeform, M/M, No one gets hurt, Poe/Hux - Freeform, Spit Roast, and a lot of 'should I go ahead and kill him now? .... eh, another blow job, chapter two includes fluff and semi-domesticity, everyone has a good time, not yet, still rape though given the situation, this is more consensual than the Darkpilot chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: As per The Force Awakens, Poe Dameron was captured on Jakku by the evil First Order. He is brought aboard and interrogated by Kylo Ren. At the end of the session, he makes a plea to be allowed to join the Order. Lord Ren leaves the matter to General Hux to decide. Hux wants to know just how obedient and appreciative Poe would be if the request were granted.But then he catches feelings. Poe can't believe his luck.





	1. Private Audience

The man who stepped in the room was bare-faced, no helmet, no armor. He was an officer, younger than Poe would have expected from the number of stripes on his arm. Both the stormtroopers who had serviced him snapped to attention. The one at the door might have stiffened a little as well. The man studied Poe, who had his head turned to look at him. They locked eyes for a long moment before he turned back to his troops.

"At ease. Is the interrogation complete?"

"Yes general."

He looked displeased. "Then what else do you need?"

"Lord Ren said you were to … provide guidance on the disposition of the prisoner."

"The disposition?" The way the man asked, it wasn't the sort of thing that was usually in question.

"I want to join the First Order," Poe said, realizing he was about to end up dead. The Order was not known for releasing prisoners once they were done with them.

"Whatever for?"

"It was a really good interrogation session. I like how you guys do things." The orange-haired man looked baffled. Poe went on, "I have skills. I was the best pilot in the Resistance. Let me handle your flight stick. I'll show you what I can do."

The general stifled a laugh at that. "What a cheeky miscreant. Was he like that with Ren?"

The stormtroopers just shrugged.

The general asked, "You really want to join the Order?"

Poe ratted out the troopers with a jerk of his head. "They told me you guys accept volunteers. I'm volunteering. I'll do whatever you tell me to … General. I'll fly you straight and true." Poe licked his lips and looked the man up and down. He added an over-confident smirk and a slow nod.

After a longer look, the general looked to the stormtroopers. "Did he give you any trouble?"

"No sir."

He looked back at Poe. Poe had to stifle the impulse to wink at him or blow a kiss. He had the feeling that wouldn't work here. So he just gave him wide eyes and complete attention.

The general asked, "You're volunteering yourself to me personally?"

"Yes." That seemed to do it.

The general turned to the troopers. "Clean him up. An actual shower. Get him a basic medical evaluation. Dress him in something easy to remove and comfortable. Cool-out sweats would be fine. Bring him to my office in two hours."

* * *

When he was led in the room, the general was sitting next to a small conference table, legs crossed at the ankle, datapad hanging from one hand. He seemed to have been engaged in conversation with the single other occupant of the room, yet another stormtrooper. They all looked the same. Poe knew they weren't. Nor was the general like any of the others.

Poe was studied for a long moment, then the general addressed the trooper who had led him in. "What did the medical report yield?"

"He's clean and … intact."

"Intact? What does that mean?"

"He has no current injuries. He was interrogated by Lord Ren. He's … cleared."

"I'm fine," Poe said, rolling his eyes at the awkward language. "I wasn't hurt. I don't have any diseases. Clean bill of health for whatever you have in mind."

The general's eyes lingered on him before going back to the trooper. "Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Release him."

"Yes sir." Poe's binders were removed and handed to the other trooper, who set the bulky things aside. Poe flexed his wrists.

"Dismissed," the general told the other trooper, who let himself out. Once he was gone, he asked, "What is your name?"

Poe's brows rose slightly. It was the first time anyone had bothered to ask. "Poe Dameron."

"Your home world?" He set aside the datapad and uncrossed his ankles.

"Yavin."

"I asked for your home world. Not the system." There was a faint warning in his voice.

Poe's attention focused on the man more sharply. "Yavin IV."

"Give me your history."

The question was broad, leaving it to him to figure out what sort of answer the man wanted. Poe blinked at him a few times and blew out air. He scratched the side of his head. "Well, I was born on Yavin. Four, that is. I grew up there. I joined the New Republic Defense Fleet, enlisting right out of high school. I heard about General Organa's … operation, the Resistance, and left my post to join them. I've been on different missions since then. Most against you guys. Captured during my last one."

"What was your rank in the Resistance?"

"Commander."

The general's brows lifted briefly as though that impressed him. "Do you expect any attempts to ransom for you, rescue you, or otherwise recover you from our custody?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Because they … they told me there was no extraction for this mission. It was too delicate. Also, it's well-known you won't release prisoners. No one ever sees them again."

The general considered that for a moment. "Do you have a partner, in business, romance, or your personal life?"

"No."

"Do you have children or dependents?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because these are basic elements of intelligence that Kylo Ren seems to believe are beneath sharing when he reports on his interrogations." Poe blinked, noting he'd been given an answer and not told questions weren't allowed. That was interesting. The general continued, "Are you actually a pilot?"

"Yes."

"As good as you claimed?"

"Yes … sir." The honorific hung in the air between them.

The general did not, as of yet, acknowledge it. "Why are you leaving the Resistance?"

"I can't go back."

"Physically? Or are there other reasons?"

Poe's voice grew thick. He shifted his weight. "I ... after what happened."

"Because of Ren's non-standard interrogation methods? That seems a bit regressive of them."

"No. Because I betrayed them."

"Willingly?"

"No sir." His voice cracked a little. Poe cleared his throat and grimaced.

"You don't think they will accept that the information was tortured out of you, given the mode of extraction?"

"It wasn't a torture."

"I see." The general studied him for a while longer, letting Poe stand quietly. "Do you regard what's about to happen between us as a torture, or … something less forgivable?"

Poe opened his mouth slightly, then licked his lips when the words wouldn't come. Finally he got out a single word: "Less."

"Why would that be? You're here at my order, not your own free will."

This was easier to answer. "You're a good-looking man. Your personality seems fine. You're obviously a man who takes care of himself. So I offered."

"And I accepted." The general chuckled. "But you shouldn't be so sure about the personality. You hardly know me. As for the rest, you're about to fucked by a common stormtrooper for my viewing pleasure. Does that change your offer?"

Poe looked at the trooper in question, whose helmet pivoted fractionally to stare back at him. Poe smiled at him. "It's not what I was hoping for, but I don't have anything to complain about with the two who had me earlier."

"What were you hoping for?"

"Something more personal. Something to make this worth it." Poe gave a challenging look to the seated figure.

"I'm not so sure you're worth it yourself. Are you?"

"Yes." He didn't let any doubt into his voice.

"You've defected twice now. What should make me think you won't do it a third time, first chance you get?"

"You're a general. You know what inspires loyalty in people."

The general sat forward, looking interested. "I can't say that's a mystery I have conquered, but I am certainly working on it. For now, we will have to substitute obedience and conditioning where trust and loyalty are, as of yet, lacking. Are you willing to follow any command I give to you, no matter what it is?"

"Yes sir."

"May I consider that an oath?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I will hold you to it. Undress. Get on your knees before me."

Poe moved to comply. His clothes came off easily. He dropped them in a chair, leaving on his socks and necklace. He went to both knees just within reach of the general. He didn't want to be too close – that might seem pushy – but not too far away – that might seem frightened or unwilling. He shuffled forward at a gesture.

The general tugged off his gloves and set them on top of his datapad. He leaned in and lifted the pendant of Poe's necklace. His bare fingers brushed Poe's chest as he did. "What is this?"

Poe swallowed, thinking he should have ditched the memento with his clothes. He'd been thrilled the troopers, earlier, had either overlooked it or not cared about him keeping it when he'd gone into the shower and they'd taken away his old clothing. "It was my mother's wedding ring."

"'Was'? When did you lose her?"

"When I was eight."

Poe inhaled sharply, his lips making a thin line as the general lifted the chain over his head and removed it. Poe looked to the side, brows pulling together. It pained him to not object. The ring meant a lot to him, but this wasn't the hill he would die on. He wondered what his mother would think of what he had done today. It might be better that he didn't have it.

"I'm not taking it from you," the general said gently. "If it means to you even half of what a similar item would mean for me, then you won't want it soiled by what we do here." He set it down next to his datapad.

Poe looked at him with wide eyes for the unexpected thoughtfulness. He wondered why the man might understand how he felt about it, then realized. "You lost your mother, too?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I was five. Not something I want to discuss at the present. I'm sure you understand."

Poe swallowed. "Yeah. I do." He watched as the man unfastened his pants and pushed them down only enough to free himself. He was not hard. His cock was a delicate pink, pale like his basic skin tone at the base but almost bubble gum at the tip. He wasn't enormous like Ren, but he was long enough that Poe was sure he'd choke if (when) the whole thing was shoved into him. He'd given plenty of blow jobs in his life, but he had no less of a gag reflex than anyone else. He doubted he'd get much of a choice in the matter. The general stroked himself slowly. Poe licked his lips and looked up at him. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Oh? You think you're giving the orders here?" He sounded amused, too secure in his power to be offended.

Poe smiled saucily. "Sir."

"It takes a special sort of man to brag about his prowess while still gaping and slick from Ren's efforts. Show me those skills you were boasting about."

"Mmm," Poe hummed as he was finally given permission to act on his own volition. He slipped his hands onto the general knees and rubbed his thumbs into the muscle on the inside. He spread them as he did, moving forward enough to reach. He bent forward, shifting one hand to the general's waist and worming his thumb under the hem of his shirt so it rested on bare skin. With the other, he took over from the general's hand.

As he moved his face to the man's groin, it occurred to him that it would be a fitting and honorable end to his life and career to bite off the dick of a First Order general after having been violated and sodomized by them. It was the sort of thing that, if it became public knowledge, would go down in the annals of history as one of the most colorful, horrifying, and hilarious revenge scenarios – a testament to the arrogance of the Order, the scrappy fighting spirit of the Resistance, and a maiming the likes of which this general would never recover from. Who knows – they might end the interrogation process altogether.

Poe grinned as he kissed the side of the general's pink, half-hard shaft. He had been given no orders not to bite. No threats of what would happen to him if he did. The man had asked his name, and about him, and they had something very personal in common that had lent itself to a moment of empathy between them. Poe mimed biting a chunk out of the side of his dick, though it was tough for anyone else to see what he was doing. It probably looked like any other foreplay. The general touched over his hair and wriggled his hips under him. He seemed entirely unaware of the danger he was in.

Or maybe he actually did know a thing or two about inspiring loyalty, however fragile.

Because Poe was reluctant to hurt him. He tasted good. He smelled fresh. Poe had been expecting the funk from a full day of his dick being trapped inside the man's pants, or maybe even the sour tang of poor hygiene. But there was none of that. He glanced up. "You cleaned up for me."

The general smiled. "I would say we're not barbarians, but I'm making you do this. But I'd have no self-respect if I required you to do this while knowing I was foul."

"That's very considerate," Poe murmured. He made up his mind. Despite the enormous temptation of going out a hero, Poe, himself (and probably only himself) would know he did something even more wrong in the process. There would be other chances, more honorable than this one. Besides, it was a really beautiful dick. It would be a shame to damage it. He wrapped his lips over the delightfully-colored head and sucked lightly, putting his hand around the base of the shaft.

The general drew in air, moved his knees restlessly, and ran his hand into Poe's hair. With his other hand, he gestured at the stormtrooper. The trooper moved behind Poe and started adjusting armor and clothing, then unrolling a condom. Which pointed out to Poe that there was no condom on the dick he was mouthing. True – the fellatio would be more enjoyable raw like this, but the choice to allow skin-to-skin contact seemed to mean more than that, just as bothering to clean himself up did. He was also gloveless and actively touching Poe's head in a friendly manner.

Poe hummed as he sucked, bobbing slowly and getting in the rhythm of it as the man came fully hard. The general's hands threaded his hair and stroked his shoulders, being free with his contact. There was nothing impersonal about this end of the business.

Though there was for the other. The stormtrooper (still wearing gloves, Poe could feel) urged him up to his knees with a few unsubtle prods, then drizzled a little lube on him. When the trooper tried to mount him, Poe pulled off to object. "I'm going to need more than that. If you're using a condom, it will catch."

The was a moment of awkward silence. The trooper's dickhead was pressed to Poe's asshole, but as Poe had stated, there was no easy access. The general continued to pet him. The stormtrooper said, "Lord Ren …"

"Ren did not ruin him," the general said. "He wants more. Use more."

Another insufficient drizzle. Poe looked back and realized the problem. The guy didn't want to get lube on his gloves. Poe reached around himself and smeared what he had. "More."

"Do what he says." The general's voice was amused.

Poe pressed his fingers in a few times as well, slicking himself thoroughly. Once ready, he turned his attention to the penis pressed wetly to his cheek. He grunted, then moaned around the general's dick, as the trooper pushed into him. He took the general deeper, matching the action he was getting on the other end. As the trooper bottomed out, he pressed the head of the cock to the back of his mouth, as far as he could go without gagging.

The general shuddered. "Yes, take it." His fingers clenched briefly in Poe's hair, then released.

Poe started bobbing in earnest, sucking hard as he was getting fucked. It was good. The trooper behind him was no Kylo Ren, but he had nothing to be ashamed of. At least he was better at using it than the one in the interrogation chamber had been. The general caressed Poe's face and his hair, gently nudging Poe's head a few times. The third time he did it, Poe realized he was trying to guide him, but be inconspicuous about it. The harder thrusts were causing Poe to inadvertently scrape his teeth on the general's dick. He followed the nudges, tilting his head to the side. "Yes," the general whispered huskily.

It meant he was taking him more shallowly. Poe pumped his hand up and down the shaft, lubricated with his own saliva and the lube from prepping himself. The dick was solid as a rod. He could hear the general's rough breathing and the panting of the trooper busily plowing him. He could feel the tension in the general's frame. Poe rubbed his thumb back and forth on the soft skin of the man's belly. The general was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and the side of Poe's face with the other. They were repetitive motions now as he'd lost focus on everything but Poe's mouth. He was close.

Poe rolled his eyes up to see the general's lips parted slackly, his eyes glazed. His skin was so strongly flushed, he looked like he had a sudden rash. He trembled slightly, then noticed Poe looking at him. He met his eyes. "I'm going to come."

So unnecessarily polite. Poe would have grinned had he not been occupied stuffing the man's cock to the back of his throat. The trooper hadn't gotten the message, or was too absorbed by his own activities. He kept thrusting energetically, forcing Poe to brace himself as the general began to spurt into his mouth. He swallowed repeatedly, not spilling a drop and managing not to take him too deeply and trigger a heave. Poe suctioned until he felt the cock softening, working it with his tongue thereafter until the general nudged him to indicate he was done.

Poe wasn't quite sure what the plan was after that. The trooper was still working him happily. The general didn't seem to mind being rutted against. He stroked Poe's hair with a relaxed, possessive ease. Poe nuzzled his face against the man's groin, letting the curly, golden hairs rub against his face with every thrust he took from behind. It felt good – good enough to lose himself in, breathing in the recently-washed scent of the general's maleness.

The general touched Poe's hand where it still rested on his hip. "See to yourself if you wish. I'd like to watch and hear you enjoy it."

Poe spat in his hand and took hold of himself. He wrapped his other arm half around the general's waist, bracing himself against the continuing usage. It didn't take him long as he'd already been hard and enjoying it from the start. As he came, he pressed his face to the patch of open skin, pale and framed by the black clothes. The trooper finished in him moments later.

Lost in a euphoric haze, Poe kissed the general's skin twice before he realized what he was doing. Strange, it seemed, that a kiss was more intimate than what else they'd done. He pulled his head back and glanced up. What he'd done had not been missed. The general ran his fingers up Poe's jawline with a puzzled, concerned expression.

Poe hid his face by looking down. He'd come on the floor in front of him. A splotch of it marred the general's boot. Poe hooked his hand behind the man's heel and lifted. The general grabbed his shoulder and sharply pulled his leg out of Poe's grip. Poe froze. He'd gone off-script; the moment had gone bad. The general, too, stopped moving. The trooper, who had been seeing to his armor and clothes, stilled.

Poe bent his head to the half-raised boot off to the side rather than trying to bring it to him. He licked the come-stain from the polished synth-leather, then meticulously laved the rest of the front of the boot just in case he'd missed anything. The general held his foot perfectly still for it, setting it down the moment Poe raised his head. Poe looked up at him to see where he stood now. In the silence, he realized the general had stopped breathing while he'd done that.

"Oh," the general said with a breathy exhale. Softly, he said, "You are precious." He touched two fingers to Poe's lips. Meeting his eyes, Poe kissed them. The general asked, "Would you like to warm my bed tonight?"

"Yes." It wasn't a difficult question. Poe was fairly sure he'd be safe in private quarters with a strangely gentle, considerate, and trusting general, whereas he wasn't so sure of his reception in the brig, the barracks, or wherever they'd put him. As a degraded, ex-Resistance officer who'd already been used by two of the brass, he had doubts about his safety. And his survival. Even the trooper in the room with them had needed urging to prep him properly.

"You don't have to," the general said, evidently rethinking his spontaneous request. "It's not a requirement. I can … make arrangements for you elsewhere."

Poe shook his head and said with grim realism, "If you have volunteers for the interrogation chambers, then what happened to me is no secret. I'd rather not be passed around more than necessary."

There was a moment of silence. Poe knew how little control he had over how they used him. He could play hero all he wanted, but he knew the odds were bad. Very bad. Poe tucked the general's pretty penis away, smoothing the clothing. "I would rather be with you."

"You will be," the general said.


	2. A Kept Man

"You should get dressed." The general handed back Poe's necklace. His voice turned firm. As Poe saw to his clothes, directions were given to the trooper. "Take him to security to have him processed into the system without privileges. Then to the training pods for a basic shipboard orientation, safety course, and … whatever the diplomatic corps has for general information on the First Order as a whole. I know they have several outward-focused programs for contractors. Those will do. Nothing confidential."

The general stood and straightened his uniform, making sure everything was in place. "You may bring him to my chambers thirty minutes after the end of second shift."

* * *

"I requisitioned some clothing for you. And toiletries." The general gestured at a small pile of items on the ice blue couch in his quarters. Having been given orders for the following morning, the trooper who had brought Poe to the room left.

Poe rubbed his newly-freed wrists. He adopted a demeanor that was chastened and humbled. It seemed like the safest route until he understood better what was expected and required of him. "Thank you," he said as he moved to his new things. His stomach, though, had no interest in whatever act he was putting on. It rumbled loudly and insistently. He put a hand on it and looked over to see if that had been heard.

"Ah. My orders did not include feeding you, did they?"

Poe shook his head silently, watching to see what level of inconvenience the general would tolerate from him. He'd expected to be bent over something or on his knees as the 'first order' of business, though he wasn't sure how bold the general would be now that they were alone and Poe was unfettered. It was a trusting choice. Although the general remained armed, Poe was fairly sure he could take him. What he'd do after, though, he hadn't worked out yet. There was still the (not) small matter that he didn't want to return to the Resistance without something in tow to redeem himself. He wondered if dragging the general along would be enough?

"Let's remedy that first, then." The general called ship services and ordered a standard dinner tray for expedited delivery. Poe could feel the knot of tension in his gut slowly unwinding. Maybe this night would not be bad after all. Maybe he wouldn't have to do much of anything to get to the next day.

When the general closed the call, Poe looked up from his examination of pajamas and grooming devices. "Can I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?" Poe tilted his head a little. It was a genuine question, asked in the same interest as the general asking him the same thing earlier. He wanted to know who he was dealing with.

"They didn't tell you?"

"No. I overheard it. But I still wanted to ask. So I know you better. So I know something about you. So I know what  _you_  want me to call you."

"Armitage Hux, General of the First Order. If we're in private and I'm still in the practice of enjoying your services, then you may call me by my given name. In public, I'm General Hux."

"And which of my many services do you want to enjoy tonight?" Poe smirked, something of a leer, although it was more tired than it should have been. He looked up and down the general's body, hoping he looked interested. He felt more ambivalent than anything else.

"Bed-warming – as I said. You've had quite a day. I'm not interested in breaking you further. Where are you regarding your sleep cycle?"

Poe's brows rose slightly. It was going to be hard to kill this guy, or even raise a hand against him, if he kept being so relentlessly thoughtful. "I don't know. Hours past bedtime."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday. I had a snack before I went in Tuanul, but it wasn't a meal."

"Wonderful," Hux said blandly.

"Are you this considerate with all your prisoners?"

"Only the ones I intend to bed."

"How often does that happen?"

"Once. Now. Never before." Hux shrugged.

"Oh. Wow. What was it about me that changed your policy?"

"There was no policy. It might surprise you to know that no one has ever asked or offered. You made a very good impression. Even Ren is in an uncommonly good mood. He went to Jakku to find your droid himself."

"He did? Um … Can I have that droid? Back? Without reprogramming?"

"You suggest that we provide to you a Resistance-affiliated droid without wiping its memory, less than a day after you came into our custody? Is this before or after we extract the map from it?"

Poe laughed lightly. "After. But no. I just don't want you to reprogram him. He's unique. I got him into this."

Hux studied him. "'Him'?"

"He's my droid. I say he's 'him'."

"So you do. I'll consider it. I'll have it, him, quarantined and evaluated as-is while I do. This presumes, of course, that he is found and recovered in operational condition."

"I understand. I know." Poe swallowed. Thickly, he said, "I thank you for what you've done for me already. I appreciate it."

"Go brush your teeth," Hux chided. "I might want to kiss you if you keep being so unwarrantedly grateful."

He picked up what he needed from the couch. As he moved by the general, he said, "It's not unwarranted. I'd be dead if it weren't for you. I'm real clear on that."

Hux caught his arm. "As I am also clear – you are not free. You are highly coerced. You're doing what you have to to stay alive. I am aware. You don't have to pretend."

Poe studied his face. It was a handsome face. He was finding it harder and harder to hate the guy. "As long as you're nice to me like this, I'm not pretending."

Hux rubbed Poe's arm briefly where he'd caught it, then let go as the door chimed. While Poe saw to his hygiene, Hux brought in the meal and set it up on his work desk. Poe chowed down, undisturbed. He watched as Hux took off his belt and blaster, then top shirt and a knife scabbard that he kept up his sleeve. The weapons were locked in a wall cabinet, though that only meant neither one of them had easy access to them. The victor in most assaults was decided in the first few seconds, long before the general would have a chance to do anything about it.

Poe's eyes lingered on his fork. He decided he was hungry and not done eating, so he continued doing that. Hux took off his boots next. He wore a charmed smile as he ran his hand over the section Poe had licked. He took up his datapad and saw to work while Poe finished his meal. The food was bland, but filling. He was glad to get it. He left the fork next to the tray, feeling a pang that he was betraying the Resistance all over again to do it.

Poe brushed his teeth for the second time. Hux set his pajamas next to him on the counter as he did. He'd taken his pants and socks off as well now. Hux said, "I want you to shower, too."

Poe snorted. "No objections from me. I feel like a mess down there." He stripped. Hux stripped. They entered the shower together. Poe stepped to the side and let Hux wash first. "So this is what you want from me? Domestic? Casual? What did you have in mind?"

"I have no idea. I've never had someone at my disposal like this. I suppose at some point Labor Management should object. I'm sure there must be something in the code forbidding the keeping of sex slaves." Hux chuckled at it.

Poe laughed. "Are you going to keep me until you get prosecuted? You're a general. Might be a while."

"Well, we'll see where we are as it goes. As of now, you're just a prisoner with highly non-standard housing and custody. I suppose if pressed, I would say it was a prolonged evaluation period of your fitness for recruitment. Your status as an enemy combatant removes most of your legal rights."

"I'll bet." Poe considered his words and added, "Which makes it mean all the more that you're being nice to me."

Hux acknowledged it with a nod. He moved out of the spray and leaned against the wall. "Your turn."

Poe washed himself thoroughly, aware of Hux's eyes traveling over him. But not his hands. Hux stayed against the tile. It was a small, slippery chamber of unforgiving surfaces. Poe gave it one good look, then busied himself with washing. When he was clean, he went to his knees, putting his hands on Hux's thighs. "Would you mind if I did something with you completely of my own volition?"

"What?" He looked surprised, like he'd been lost in a daydream.

"You." Poe wondered if the guy had really zoned out or was just baiting a trap. How good at hand-to-hand was the guy? Or was he just that confident of his ability to manipulate people? He was young to be a general, but that only reinforced to Poe that it would be a mistake to assume the guy was incompetent. It was intriguing.

Hux swallowed. "Not at all. I mean, I don't mind." He gestured to himself. "If you mean this, I may not be able to finish. Certainly not easily."

Poe leaned in and nuzzled the base of him, licking at the water that had collected in the amber curls. "Are you seriously telling me that you don't want to inconvenience your 'sex slave' with a potentially longer-than-optimal blow job?" He ducked to wrap his lips lightly around the tip while waiting for Hux's answer.

"You're quite friendly and I do like that. Stars, you don't know how much. Oh …" He melted against the tile as Poe sucked his entire length into his mouth, something he could only do because he wasn't fully hard yet. "I want to keep it that way. For as long as possible." He toyed with Poe's hair. "I am an absolute fool."

Poe looked up at him, penis still mostly in his mouth. He smiled softly. He agreed. Poor tactical decisions abounded. Even if the general had some overall plan of winning Poe over, he was taking immense personal risks to do it. Not least of which was trusting a soft, sensitive part of his body within a mouth lined with teeth and backed by a lot of reason to bite and rend at the First Order. But the very trust being shown made it impossible for Poe to bring himself to do it.

Instead, he sucked. There was a lot to be said for a scrupulously clean, beautiful cock attached to a handsome, powerful man who had (sort of) saved your life today and was making foolish decisions out of some apparent desire to be affectionate. Or out of some top-tier-level manipulation and acting, which if that was what was going on, impressed the hell out of Poe because it was working. Given that Poe's other options were limited, it had been a horrible, long, and nerve-wracking day in many ways, he was disposed not to worry about it and instead let himself go in an otherwise pleasant moment.

Poe sucked until his mouth felt tired, then pumped with his hand until he was ready to suck again, alternating back and forth as it suited him. Hux panted, petted his hair and face, and never shoved him onto his dick, nor gagged him with the length of it as he so easily could. He made appreciative noises that turned eager and then needy. He came eventually with a lovely whine and a handful of rough breaths.

Poe leaned back and tilted his head to catch some of the still-falling shower water. He rinsed and spat, repeated, then swallowed.

"That was wonderful," Hux said. His orange hair was plastered against his forehead. He looked small this way. Vulnerable. Not like a general or even an officer. Certainly not like an enemy. "Are you going to kill me the first chance you get?"

So he wasn't unaware of the danger. "No," Poe said. The answer came easily. "I've already had chances." He stood, looking Hux in the eyes.

"I know." Hux regarded him right back.

Poe bared his teeth slowly. "See these?" Hux's brows rose in acknowledgement. "I'm going to have the cleanest teeth in the fleet, because I want those kisses you mentioned. You said I could be with you. Can't do that if you're dead."

Hux gave him a lop-sided smile. "Well then. Brush up again and I'll give you one. Or more, if you'll show me how you like them."

As he laid in bed savoring sweet osculations with the foremost general of the First Order, Poe couldn't help but wish he had the libido for a third time in a day. And he might have, had not the rest of the day been as draining as the sex. But despite his attention in the shower, his dick had not stirred and it didn't now. It wasn't due to lack of desire, but exhaustion. Bed-warming sounded perfect. They parted finally, with a sigh and a few caresses. Even with a supposed-enemy at his side, sleep found him.


End file.
